Perfect Sense
by EntrancableFairy
Summary: Hermione gets captured by Death Eaters. One thing's for sure: SSHG story because that just makes perfect sense, now, doesn't it? Full summary inside. Prologue for right now but im working on it. Read&Review please.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :(**

**Author: EntrancableFairy**

**A/N: This is only the prologue and I'm still working on the actual story so bare with me. Thanks.**

**Summary: Hermione gets captured by Death Eaters. They drug her in order to get what they want, but what DO they want? Eveyone seems to have a different answer. One thing's for sure: Hermione needs someone to look after her and it might as well be Severus because that just makes perfect sense, now doesn't it?**

Perfect Sense

Prologue

Severus sat Hermione up against the wall; he held her there while he turned the faucet for the shower and adjusted the temperature. He shook his hand to get rid of the excess water as he started to peel off her clothes. She moaned as she barely registered that she was being stripped. Severus guided the drugged up woman into the shower and against the far wall. He held his hand out making sure she won't fall over. He sighed as he thought, "I'll have to attend her. There's no way she'll be able to do it on her own." He looked at her pitifully and then took a step forward. Suddenly he stopped and remembered he was fully clothed. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. His Master was having a _grand _time with this. He had wanted to give Snape the job of looking after the girl as a gift and to do whatever he pleased with the little know-it-all chit. After seven years of the impeccable, annoying girl it didn't seem all that bad, really. But now… now it was just wrong. The Dark Lord wanted her drugged for his own agenda, although no one knew exactly what that was. Severus, himself, didn't understand why his lord would want her drugged in the first place, she was practically comatose. Severus stripped off the last bit of clothing and stepped into the shower just in time to catch Hermione from head-butting the shower knob.

"Miss Granger," he tried for the millionth time that evening to rouse her. "Miss Granger, wake up! You almost split your head open!" She moaned as he pulled her under the heat of the water. He pressed her chest against his so that he could wet her back and wash it.

The aphrodisiac he'd been giving her would numb and knock her out for 4 hours, so that's why he had to supply her with more every 6 hours. The last 2 hours she'd be coming around and trying to get her bearings but before she could Severus would give her another dose and send her back into a dreamless, coma-like state. The potion was highly addictive if not administered properly and that was the reason for the 2 hour wait period between doses. He figured that is why his master entrusted him with the prisoner.

Severus flipped her around so he could wash the front side of her body. He tried not to look at her body but it was impossible because he was, in fact, washing it. So he tried not to think about it. AS he was washing the soap away, however, she suddenly reached for his arms and moaned as if she were in pain. The action and sound surprised him so much that he gasped and almost dropped her as he turned her around to face him once more. Laying her against the wall he saw signs of her trying to regain consciousness. Frantically, he moved to get the potion and keep her from waking. She CAN'T know where she's at or who she's with. He pushed the vial to her lips and tipped her head back so the drink went down smoothly. As he emptied all the contents of the small tube into her mouth he saw her eyes flicker a bit. Soon the potion will take effect and hopefully she wouldn't have noticed anything. But his hope was short-lived as two words escaped her mouth in a faint, but audible, whisper, "…Professor…Snape."

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW...BECAUSE IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE! LOL, I MADE A FUNNY...HAHAHA. OKAY**


	2. Comprehendo

Here we go the first official chapter of Perfect Sense. I was very happy with the response of my prologue that i just skipped doing my homework this weekend and did this lol oh well. Its really easy anyway its computer electronics math totally easy. well anyway here goes nothing.

By the way if you want the disclaimer its in the prologue im not gonna write before every freaking chapter!

Perfect Sense

Chapter 1

**Comprehendo **

The darkness encircled her as she walked down the lonely street. The once thriving and noisy street seemed abandoned and lonely. Hermione pulled her jacket closer around, not because she was cold but because something about the silence chilled her and gave her an eerie feeling. She was coming back from an Order of the Phoenix meeting at the Leaky Cauldron and instead of Apparating as all her other mates did she decided to walk back to the school. Although, right about now, she wished she had Apparated. She could still do it, no doubt, but a part of her told her she'd just be running away from fear and she was not about to do that. She liked to confront and overcome her fears rather than running from them. The past several years had taught her that. After Harry being in the Triwizard Tournament, confronting Death Eaters, dealing with that horrid woman from the Ministry, accepting Dumbledore's death, and joining the Order she had a lot to fear but stared it right in the face and kicked it in the ass.

A sudden noise in the alleyway she was passing made her turn toward it. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as the noise continued. A cat appeared from the darkness and she let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me, Alley Cat," she said, giving it a quick name and binding down to scratch its ears. The kitty meowed and began purr. "That's a good kitty." Suddenly the cat turned from her and hissed into the alley it had appeared from, and then it took off running down the street. She stared after the running cat and then peered into the alleyway. This time terror froze her to the spot as a hooded figure stepped casually out of the passageway.

"Miss Granger, how very _nice_ to see you," a familiar voice said behind the gleaming white mask.

"Lucius Malfoy," she said in a voice that dripped with disdain and he removed the mask to reveal his identity. "You're supposed to be in Azkaban."

He steppe closer to her and said, "Ever heard of a prison break?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You're not going to get away with this. As soon as I get back to Hogwarts I'll tell the Headmistress and you'll be right back in Azkaban where you belong!"

He snarled at her and then growled, "_IF_ you make it back to Hogwarts, that is."

"If? But I…," she trailed off as realization hit her. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Suddenly, she bolted down the street away from him.

It was easy for him to reach out and capture her. Grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her back into the darkened passage. He crushed her to his chest with her back to him and pinned her there with his cane against her throat. "You're not going anywhere, Mudblood," he said into her ear. She started to struggle just as Lucius heard a pair of people talking and about to pass the alley. He clasped a hand firmly over her mouth and whispered into her ear, "Shh, be quiet and I might allow you to see tomorrow." As the people passed Hermione knew she should at least make some sort of noise to get their attention but the knowledge of Lucius holding, literally, her life in his hands she remained silent as the couple disappeared and their voices faded. "Very good, Mudblood; now, you're coming with me," he said as he pulled her roughly deeper into the shadows and before she had time to respond they Apparated away with a _pop_.

They reappeared in a warehouse-looking building. Lucius pulled the struggling girl with him as he began to walk. They turned some corners and then made their way into a large room that had a chair at the head. In this chair a figure sat bowed as if he was sleeping or thinking. Lucius pulled Hermione down with him as he kneeled in front of man. "My Lord, I have brought you something that may aid you," he said to the floor as he bowed in front of his master.

Voldemort looked up slowly and grunted his acknowledgement, "You may raise, Lucius." Malfoy Sr. rose and looked at his master but stayed silent. Voldemort rose from his chair and strode over to Hermione. She glared hatefully at him as he gripped her face and moved it from side to side. He chuckled and, still examining Hermione, asked Lucius, "How did you come across such a prize?"

"She was walking the streets of Hogsmeade… alone," he simply said.

"You are so ignorant, girl," Voldemort told Hermione. She became so angry that she jerked her face away from this man she hated so much.

"I think I might know exactly what to do with you," he told her and then turned to speak to Lucius. "Gather the rest and make sure you get Severus in here pronto. He'd defiantly enjoy seeing this." Lucius nodded, bowed his head, and went to retrieve his long time friend and the rest of the Death Eaters.

While Lucius went to gather the rest of his followers, Voldemort conjured some chains that were bolted to the floor. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to her knees and chained her to the floor. "That's where your place sure be, Mudblood," he said as he looked down at her. She stared straight ahead of her, ignoring him. He whipped out his wand and accioed her wand to him. He turned abruptly and went to sit in his chair in front of her.

A few moments later Severus Snape walked into his master's throne room. He strode briskly and kneeled in front of his lord. As Voldemort told him to rise he noticed Hermione chained to the floor. His expression never changed but he did feel a slight dread come over him. How did she get here? What were they planning on doing with her? What idiotic thing did she do to render herself in this kind of situation? Hermione just stared at the masked person. Since they were, indeed, masked she didn't know for certain whom he or she was, but she guessed it might've been Snape due to the fact Voldemort asked for him first.

"Severus, I'm sure you remember you're _delightful_ student. She's decided to help us-"

"I said nothing of the sort, you piece of harpy shit!" Hermione interrupted. Both men stared at her, one in anger the other in astonishment. Voldemort simply flicked his wand at her and gave her a quick Crucio. She writhed and screamed as the curse hit her square in the chest. After he'd lifted the curse she heaved and tried to catch her breath.

Hermione heard voices behind her and guessed the Death Eater's meeting had begun. "Welcome, everyone, I've called you all here to announce we have Harry Potter's precious little know-it-all friend within our midst," Voldemort began as he gestured toward Hermione. She heard several voices whispering around her and most likely about her. "She has come to join our ranks, although I'll admit, against her will," he continued and everyone chuckled at his joke. Hermione just sat there, a pool of loathing flowing around her. "Severus Snape is to take charge of her and he decides what to do with her. If he wants you to have her for your own purposes he will decide who gets her and when, understood?" His followers nodded and he nodded toward Severus, who came forth and stood beside his captive. "That will be all for now," he finished and turned back toward his chair.

"What will you do with her?" A sudden voice called out causing him to stop and turn back around. He wasn't sure who asked but he just looked at everyone individually as he said, "I have my own purposes." Then he sat down and promptly ignored everyone. After the room dispersed and the Potions Master was leaving with his hostage, Voldemort called out to Severus once more. As Severus stopped and turned his master said, "Give her the fille de bien." Then he simply pointed his wand at Hermione and said, "Obliviate."

* * *

I like to use Latin words in some of my stories. My grandmother was, meaning when she was a teacher now she's retired, a Latin and Grammar teacher. So yeah the chapter name is 'comprehendo' means to 'take prisoner'. and 'Fille de Bien' is actually French for 'good time girl'. I took French in High School but im not expert so whatever im pretty sure that's right but I dont really care this is'nt getting published so yeah okay peace out homies. and remember: **REVIEW!!!** even if its just to tell me my Latin and French suck. 


End file.
